Pretty In Pink
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: The adventures of Angelcake and Horny Collins. Collins is turned on by seeing Angel in a fluffy, pink bathrobe.


_A/N: I wrote this fic before I found out the tragic news about June 1, 2008. So, I'm sorry if this seems a little silly. _

_Oh, and by the way…there is a bathroom in the bedroom. Yup. One of those half bathrooms with just a sink, a toilet and a small shower. No bathtub._

On the verge of consciousness, Collins became aware of the sound of the water being shut off. As he gradually came out of his dream and opened his eyes, the door creaked open and the powerful fragrance of shampoo (apple scented) and soap filled the air.

Though somewhat groggy, Collins grinned brightly and rolled over to face his lover.

"Good morning, Angelc-"

He stopped in mid sentence and stared. He didn't even blink…he _couldn't_. Despite the hilarity of a man of Collins' size squealing, he would have done it.

Angel was in an oversized, fuzzy pink bathrobe that Collins had gotten him as a 'Tuesday Present'. His hands were just finishing the knot in the belt…

Collins swallowed thickly, feeling somewhat strangled…in more ways than one. He _knew_ he was horny practically 24/7…but who wouldn't be with _Angel_ as a lover??

"Hey, honey!" Angel smiled at him when he was finished with the knot. He wrapped his arms around himself…almost in a hugging gesture. "I love this bathrobe you got me! It's so soft and warm…it makes me feel like _royalty_ or something!"

Collins grinned even harder. It seemed like Angel thanked him everyday for that robe.

"Well, you look even more adorable than you usually do when you're in it. And speaking of _soft and warm_…"

In a matter of seconds, Collins had leapt up from the bed and pinned Angel against a wall. It was all done in a blur…so fast that it all seemed like it was one movement. Angel was glad that the wall was behind him, or he would've stumbled back and fallen.

"Thomas!!" Angel squeaked through gasps of laughter. "I just got _clean_! My skin is all pruney…"

Angel tried to give him a gentle push…but he was not budging. He was all over Angel in this aggressive type of…cuddling. Kissing him on the mouth, leaving kisses all over his face and hairline, kissing and nipping at Angel's neck…

"_Collins_…" Angel giggled. Was there a hint of breathlessness in his voice?

Collins was encouraged. To be honest, he wanted to woo Angel into the bathroom with a romantic little poem. A 'How Much Do I Love Thee? Let Me Count The Ways' type of thing. But he was far too horny to bother. He continued to trace kisses down his chest, to his belly button...getting down on his knees in the process.

Angel was still laughing, squealing (it fucking tickled) and clutching desperately at the bathrobe, trying to keep it on. Nevertheless, Collins had his hands on the knot that Angel had tied, attempting to undo Angel's handiwork.

"_Ah-ha!!_" A triumphant bellow erupted from the teacher as he succeeded.

"Good job, honey!" Angel winked at him through a fit of giggles. Then, he yelped rather loudly as Collins yanked open the bathrobe.

"Baby, be _careful_! It's fucking _cold_ out here!!" Angel shuddered, swallowing hard. He really didn't know why, but he was suddenly overcome with a feeling of shyness…

Before he could pull it closed, Collins smirked up at him. The look that Collins had in his eyes made Angel's heart pick up its pace.

"Don't worry, Angelcake. I'll warm you up. I _promise_."

Angel blinked in response, smiling shyly. "I'm looking forward to-"

He gasped quietly, unable to say more as Collins gently took him into his mouth…sucking on him softly. As pleasurable as it was, Angel thought it was a little strange. No savoring licks? No teasing kisses? Damn, Collins must've been _really_ hungry for it. Not that Angel minded at all…

Collins slid his hands past his hips, gripping onto his ass firmly. He began to suck on Angel's cock in rougher, harder strokes. Angel jumped, whimpering a little when he felt the teeth of his lover scrape against his shaft.

_Oh, fuck! This feels like heaven…_

Angel tried very hard to communicate this thought to Collins…but all that came out was a loud groan. He wanted more…placing one hand on the back of Collins' head, Angel began to slowly move his hips against his face.

"_Thomas_…!" Angel finally panted, shivering. Gripping onto his head, he forced him down farther. In reaction to this, Collins pulled his lower body forward, taking him in completely.

As Angel hit the back of his throat, he felt a warm rush of pleasure in his groin. A faint tingling…

_Am I coming? No frickin' way. It's waaay too early…_

But Collins knew…he could taste it. Ahhh, that wonderful taste. Frankly, he wanted nothing more than to suck Angel off right then and there…but he wanted it to last. He was quite flattered that he could make Angel peak so quickly, though. He would've laughed if it hadn't of been for…you know…

He pulled back, prompting a soft groan from Angel.

"Baby…" Licking his lips, Collins stood up. "I love how your bathrobe matches the lovely shade of pink on your face…"

Angel pressed his hands, which were cool in comparison, to his hot cheeks.

"Whew! I could _really_ use a cold shower…."

"Not _too_ cold, Ang…" Collins winked at him, grinning. "I'm coming in there with you, after all."

"I'm sure we can reach a compromise." Angel smirked at him before turning and heading back into the bathroom. Once inside, Angel shrugged off his bathrobe, setting it aside on the toilet lid.

As Collins stared at his Angel, he realized how truly _glad_ he was about wearing only boxers to bed. They allowed more freedom than his usual layers upon layers of clothing. He slipped them off and kicked them aside without a hitch. He reached over, opening the shower door.

"Ladies first." Collins made a grand gesture with his hand, giving a mock bow. All that was missing was the British accent.

Angel stepped inside the tiny shower with Collins not far behind. The professor closed the door behind them with a satisfying '_click'_. Angel reached down and turned on the water….a nice, warm rain.

"Hey, Ang?"

"Yes, lover?"

"Do you wanna see a magic trick??"

Angel paused here, giggling softly. "Um…_sure_…"

"Okay. Close your eyes…" Collins sang.

Angel did so for about ten seconds. He opened them right away when Collins told him it was alright. Angel laughed heartily at what he saw in Collins' hand…

A bottle of lube. The gift from the Gods.

"It's the _tingling_ kind!" Collins told him proudly, pouring a generous amount into his own palm.

Giggling again, Angel turned around…waiting for Collins to do his thing. In his currently aroused state, the tiny, pulsing pressure point droplets of water were really beginning to _irritate_ him. Behind him, he could hear a soft moan coming from Collins. He assumed that Collins was applying the lube.

"Hey, save some for me!" Angel joked.

"I know I said I would cover you in a thousand sweet kisses…" Collins whispered into his ear.

"Mmm-hmmm…" Angel reached out with both hands. He placed one on a cold, tiled wall and another on the edge of the shower's doorway. He needed to brace himself…he was already feeling weak in the knees.

"But how about I give you one thousand sweet fuck sessions instead?"

Angel smirked. He actually expected a _much_ dirtier one liner from Corny Collins. He didn't have time to answer before he felt Collins push into him. Angel hissed, sucking in his breath.

_Ow! I feel good!_

_Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh!_

_I knew that I would, now…_

Okay, so Angel wasn't really thinking in the form of a song. Sex was a lot like music, though…if you really think about it. Rhythm, emotion, even some singing…especially if you do it right.

In fact, Angel was singing alto right now…working his way up to a nice, healthy soprano. He pushed back, then leaned against Collins…wanting to get as much contact as possible. Collins had one arm locked around Angel's waist, holding him close as he fucked him. He did this for two main reasons…as a sign of affection and as a way of keeping Angel standing. Collins groaned, feeling Angel push back against him.

"Thomas…" Angel choked out breathlessly between thrusts. "I love you…"

Moving his hips at a feverish pace, Collins could not reply. He was _so close_ and Angel was, too…he could feel it….

Collins reached around with his free hand to wrap it firmly around Angel's cock. A yell broke out of Angel as Collins began to tug and fist him. The teacher pounded into Angel harder and faster yet…rocking his lower body back and forth with his own. Angel tensed up…the quiet before the storm…

In this case, the natural disaster was a volcano…let's make it Mt. St. Helens…

Angel's hips jerked forward as spasms overtook his body. He exploded into Collins' hand, screaming his name in the process….eventually, the screaming just became unintelligible wails of pleasure and ecstasy. Collins rode him out for a few seconds longer, grunting with the effort he was putting in. Finally, with one last thrust, Collins came, shuddering at the feeling of sweet release. In other words, Angelcake got his cream filling.

The lovers stood there for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Collins was hugging Angel from behind, noticing that he was shaking ever so slightly. Gently, he pulled out.

"Well…" He placed a kiss to Angel's shoulder. "_That_ was a 10 on the Richter Scale…"

"It was also a mouthful…" Angel rasped, his throat sore from screaming.

Collins thought back to when he was sucking Angel off, a dreamy smile on his face.

"Yes, it sure _was_…"

"No, I mean for me!" Angel laughed, turning to face him. "I swallowed a ton of water just now when I screamed for you…I almost _drowned_!"

As if on cue, Angel produced a cute, squeaky hiccup.

"But other than that, it was…_hic_… marvelous. You're a wonderful..._hic_…lover!" Angel added, kissing him softly on the mouth.

"You know…" Collins murmured against his lips. "The water is still warm. What do you say we get clean?"

"..._hic_…"

"…Was that a 'yes'??" Collins smirked, handing Angel the shampoo bottle. Angel grinned back at him and nodded, pouring the liquid into his palm. He reached up and began to lather it into Collins' hair.

"You know, baby…" Angel laughed. "You have…_hic_…a constant case of hat head. Wouldn't you like to have a Mohawk for a change?? We should grow it out like a _Chia_ Pet!"

The professor wasn't paying attention to Angel's words, however. He noticed that the shampoo was not sweet smelling like it was supposed to be.

"Oh no, Angel…" Collins hissed. "I think I gave you the wrong bottle. You've probably got the _lube_ instead…"

Angel gasped and pulled his hands back. "Oh, dear! Well, I'll help you rinse it out, honey…"

Collins leaned into the water and Angel began to rinse his hair out. As this was being done, some of the liquid got into his eyes…

Yup. This was definitely the lube. Collins' eyes were _tingling_…

"Angelcake…I gotta get out of here! My eyes are _burning_!"

"Maybe they're having orgasms…" Angel suggested. He couldn't help but laugh at the hilarity of the situation. What _is_ it with Collins and lube??

Collins opened the shower door and stepped out, not even bothering to close it again….he was too busy groping blindly for a towel. Angel shivered slightly at the sudden blast of cold air before shutting the water off. He stepped out of the shower as well…dripping wet and concerned.

"You okay, sweetie??" Angel asked him.

Collins buried his face into the fabric of the…_fuzzy_ and _pink_ towel that he had managed to get his hands on. He said something, his words muffled.

"Um, baby…you're using my bathrobe…" Angel pointed out, smirking.

"_What_??!" Collins' head shot up in surprise. His gaze went back and forth between Angel and the article of clothing he so cherished. "Angel…I'm _so_ sorry…"

Angel shook his head, grabbing a peach colored towel off the rack. Mincing so he wouldn't slip, he walked over to Collins. Clutching both ends of the towel, Angel slung it over Collins' head as if it were a lasso. He pulled him in for a kiss.

"It's okay, honey. I'm sure it's fine. And if not, you can always buy me a new one…"

Collins pictured Angel in a brand new, bright red bathrobe. Red was _definitely_ Angel's color. This little mental picture was getting Collins horny again. Being pressed up against Angel so tight, he was almost certain that Angel felt his arousal instantly.

In a matter of seconds, he came to the conclusion that his assumption was correct…for Angel had the _biggest_ smile on his face…

THE END

_A/N: From now on, I will not be beta-reading my own material anymore. For the past month or so, my concentration has been total shit…and the editing process takes a great amount of focus when I do it. I've been writing just the same, though. In fact, I'm severely backed up right now…too many fics and WAY too daunting a task to edit them all. If you're interested in being a beta-reader, you can PM me if you'd like. I don't think it's fair to dump all of my crap on just one person._

_Please let me know if you see any dumb-ass mistakes in this story. Point them out to me, and I'll change them. That goes for all of my fics from here on out…_

_Thanks to Kassie for looking this over!_


End file.
